The present invention relates to forms, molds or sheathings in general, and more particularly to improvements in forms which can be used for the pouring of concrete or other hardenable plastic materials. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in devices for connecting neighboring panels of a concrete form so that the panels can be separated from one another, especially for connecting neighboring panels which are used to bound the underside of a cavity for the pouring of concrete ceilings or the like and which comprise marginal flanges or ribs for attachment of neighboring rows of panels to each other.
It is known to support the panels of a ceiling form from below by resorting to a set of upright props whose heads can be lifted to raise the panels to a desired level or lowered to allow for detachment of neighboring panels from one another. A drawback of such forms is that the props are rather expensive, primarily because their heads should be mounted for movement toward or away from the underside of a ceiling. Moreover, the props cannot be resorted to in each and every situation, i.e., there are instances when the props cannot be installed below a certain portion of the ceiling so that the respective panels, panel carriers and/or other components of the ceiling form must be secured in requisite position in a different way.
A presently known proposal to dispense with props includes the provision of supporting devices which are designed to engage with one of two neighboring panels of the form and to support from below the adjacent marginal portion of the other panel as soon as the other panel is lowered from its operative position. The thus lowered panel is then ready to be tilted and to be completely removed from the form. The just discussed supporting device has a recess or groove for the marginal portion of the panel which is not positively connected thereto. Such device is quite satisfactory and has found acceptance in the building industry. However, it also exhibits certain drawbacks, particularly lack of requisite versatility (such as the ability to support a tilted panel), excessive space requirements, high initial cost, and bulky and heavy construction.